miraculosu ladybug : una semana para no olvidar
by Katania Flame
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que el par de héroes se presentaron en la vida de muchos; Marinette puede no arrepentirse de lo que hizo... pero el destino le jugara una mala pasada. Pasen y lean...
1. Lunes, comienzo de la semana

Han pasado dos años desde que los chicos tienen una doble vida, dos años desde que aparecieron Ladybug y Chat noir.

-Te amo- decía una chica de cabello azabache de unos 17 años, sus ojos como el cielo despejado- De verdad, tú me haces sentir mariposas en el estómago- Mientras un chico de cabello mono y ojos verdes estaba nervioso, no la quería más que una amiga; cuando era el famoso superhéroe pero no la quería como nada mas ya que su corazón le pertenecía a su lady _o eso se hacía creer._ La chica cerro los ojos al sentir un contacto suave en sus labios era su ansiado beso pero no sentía lo que creyó mariposas, _que pasaba ¿estaba enferma?_ Ella quiso creer eso pero una imagen paso por su mente, cierto chico gato de ojos verdes, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más fuerte, cuando el chico se separó ella tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y una mirada de ilusión.

\- Lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo- bajo su mirada un poco y la mirada de la muchacha cambio radicalmente a una de asombro- Estoy enamorado de otra persona lo sien…- No pudo terminar su frase ya que sintió algo estrellarse contra su cara y voltearla, poso su mirada en la chica la cual le salían unas lágrimas y su mano en alto – Y...Yo…- Ella bajo su mirada, se sintió ofendida, utilizada.

-Te odio- Su voz sonó fría, además esas palabras cayeron como agua fría, ella levanto la mirada no se veía aquella alegría que normalmente la caracterizaba sino unos ojos llenos de furia- ¡Aprovechado!-Ella empezó a quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos ¿Quién era el para hacerla sufrir de esa manera? ¡Nadie! Se empezó a alejar, él la iba a detener, pero una ilusión, un recuerdo, su mano enguantada y ella tenía un vestido del siglo XIX su cabello estaba en una cebolla y un lazo largo como si fuera Ladybug; le iba a coger la muñeca pero esta aparto el brazo de el de un golpe sorprendiéndolo- Por favor no me toques ni me hables. - Con estas palabras finales dejo a aquel chico parado en ese lugar.

A la salida la esperaba sus amigos, ya no solo era Alya, sino Nino ya que era el novio de su amiga, Vanesa o Volpinia _la heroína que su Kwami era un zorro_ morena de ojos ámbares y de cabello castaño, Luciana o bee _que su kwami era parecida a una abeja_ su cabello rojizo y ojos verdes turquesa, Juan o Turshel _que su Kwami parecía una tortuga_ de ojos cafés rasgados y pelo negro que parecía amo y por ultimo simón o peafowl _su Kwami que parecía un pavo real_ de cabello color azufre y ojos añil, _sin querer conoció sus identidades por falta de energía._

-¡Marinette!- Gritaron su amigas morenas – ¡Por aquí!- Ella rápidamente llego para empezar a hablar para ponerse al día- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?!- Se volvió un silencio triunfal _la peli azabache les conto lo que paso_ \- Si… el me rechazo; él no me quiere como algo más que una compañera de preparatoria- Dijo con una cara serena pero sus ojos se notaban algo aguados pero el agua salada no corría por sus mejillas, sabían que se hacia la fuerte quedando preocupados pero nadie dijo nada- Chicos ¿y si mejor regresamos a casa? Empieza a hacerse tarde y comienza a hacer frio además que mañana tenemos clase- Los chicos vieron la hora era verdad así que cada uno partió a su casa. La chica al entrar a su casa saludo secamente a sus padres ellos pensaron que simplemente estaba cansada, entro a su cuarto y se acostó boca a bajo en su cama.

-Marinette- decía la pequeña Kwami roja, la muchacha levanto su cabeza dejando ver sus ojos donde finalmente salían lágrimas que terminaban en su mentón- Marinette- Ella negó débilmente-No te preocupes Tikki solamente me siento impotente…- A sus oídos llego el sonido de un cascabel miro a su compañera- Tikki escóndete- ella asintió y obedeció la orden, el minino golpeo el cristal de su ventana _Princess_ alcanzo a leer en sus labios, ella se levantó y le abrió este entro con gracia haciendo reír débilmente a la chica – Hola _my princess-_ Ella se puso unos lentes que no le dejaban notar del todo sus ojos rojos y algo hinchados- Vaya ¿qué hace el grandioso Cat noir por estos rumbos a estas horas?- decía con una pose de dramatismo y sarcasmo en su voz, el chico se rio- Princess, ¿Cómo se encuentra el día de hoy?- Mientras el se sentaba en la silla del escritorio de ella mientras se sentaba en el diván en una pose india ella empezó a contarle lo que le había pasado en el día- Gatito… Te acuerdas que te dije hace algún tiempo que me gustaba esa persona- El asintió eufóricamente haciendo sonreír a la chica, el gato sabia de quien estaba enamorada ella se levantó del diván hacia su computador- Es hora que deje volar algo que no me pertenece- susurro- Te acuerdas que te dije que algún día me declararía- Este asintió- Pues…-Su incomodidad era notable- Me le declare hoy- El minino la iban a felicitar pero vio de nuevo su rostro- El me rechazo- diciendo con una sonrisa amarga y su cara nuevamente llena de lágrimas, el chico callo, se sentía culpable a tal punto de abrazarla pero se abstuvo- Lo sabía…- Mientras caminaba por su cuarto bajando las fotos que tenía en su muro y dejándolas en una cajita de zapatos la cual estaba muy bien decorada, sorprendiendo al chico; él sabía cuánto adoraba a su compañero de clases-¿Qué haces?- decía mientras caminaba hacia ella la cual estaba aún llorando pero en silencio- ¿No que lo querías a pesar de todo?.

La chica bajo un poco la cabeza- Si… lo amo pero al saber que él no responde mis sentimientos ¿por qué guardar algo que me dañara?- decía con una sonrisa, él chico quedo estático, sabía lo que había hecho pero no podía hacer nada para arreglarlo, vio como la chica quito el horario en pliego que tenia de su "amor platónico" y lo rompió en varios pedazos, el chico no decía nada pero cada vez se le oprimía el corazón más _Porque siento esto_ se preguntó; la muchacha se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, prendió la computadora le hacía ajustes a su fondo de pantalla, cambiando la imagen de fondo que tenia de la estrella por una donde estaba su amiga y ella comiendo un helado, el chico se quedó en estado de shock al ver a la muchacha, ella lo volteo a ver parecía estar en otro planeta así que sacudió su mano frente a él a ver si respondía, nuevamente en la realidad- Cr..Creo que me tengo que ir, hasta la próxima oportunidad princess- su voz se notó algo apagada pero ella no le puso gran cuidado mientras le hacía una reverencia para despedirse, saliendo por donde entro, la chica suspiro y volviendo a acostarse en su cama para aclarar sus ideas- Tikki, ¿quieres una galleta?- Mientras se erguía para ir a la cocina de su casa, Tikki suspiro, sabía que ella trataría de no hablar del tema así que calló.

Llego la noche donde el minino ya estaba en su lugar esperando a la chica que vestía de rojo moteado, se sentía inseguro ya que se le declararía a la chica de sus sueños; estando tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no vio llegar a la enmascarada- Hola gatito- asiéndolo sobresaltar y sacándolo de su mundo- ¿Listo para la revisión?- mientras le daba la espalda la muchacha- Nos encontramos a los pies de la torre Eiffel en cuarenta y cinco minutos- El gato iba a hablar pero esta ya se había ido él apuro todo lo que pudo viendo que todo estaba normal en la ciudad y sin rastro de un akuma, llego antes del tiempo establecido donde espero a su compañera- ¿Todo en orden gatito?- Dijo la recién llegada, este asintió, de repente se sintió con el suficiente valor para decírselo- My lady…yo...- Soltó un suspiro para coger algo más de confianza en sí- ¡Yo estoy enamorado de usted!- La chica abrió sus ojos como platos por segunda vez el mismo día por la declaración _que dices gato tonto porque mi corazón late tan rápido ¿Qué me pasa?_ , sintió una opresión al acordarse lo que hizo en la mañana, sintió ganas de llorar asi que para que no le viera la cara se volteó- Lo siento- decía mientras se alejaba un poco del gato- pero…pero yo no siento lo mismo- _Porque me duele tanto decirlo, ¿Me abre enamorado de ese gato? ¿O solo estoy confundida?;_ haciendo que el chico se sintiera algo mal, cogió algo de aire para estas palabras que no querían salir- Sé que tú me quieres de una forma muy diferente a la que yo te quiero, pero yo _amo_ a otra persona.- Cada vez lo dijo más bajo tratándose de convencer de lo último.

\- Entiendo my lady pero- acercándose a la chica lo suficiente para que se pusiera nerviosa _en serio necesito saber que me pasa_ pensó la chica- No me daré por vencido hasta obtener tu corazón- la chica se apartó- Nos vemos- mientras sacaba su yo-yo para perderse por la ciudad, el chico hizo lo mismo pero con su vara; la chica se sentó en el tejado de una de las casas para pensar un poco, vio una sombra en uno de los tejados en frente de ella, alarmada se ocultó en una de las sombras de la chimenea, el chico bajo a la calle donde nadie había se des- transformo dejando ver que era su compañero, Adrien Agreste, se sorprendió lanzando un grito que rápidamente calló, el chico miro por un momento y se fue corriendo para evitar cualquier problema, la chica salió de su escondite y se fue a su hogar pero una pregunta de su mente surgió-¿Ahora que hare con mi vida?


	2. Martes

Capítulo 2

En la ciudad de parís una muchacha de pelo azabache miraba como el sol alcanzaba a sobresalir por el horizonte del segundo día de la semana, una fresca brisa acariciaba su cara.

\- Bien es hora de irme a cambiar-Mientras bajaba a su alcoba, sonrió con ternura al ver a su pequeña amiga dormida en su cama poco después se salió del baño, se acordó de todo lo del día anterior, dolía, pero no le importó, no quiso llorar, se vistió, era un día soleado y quería cambiar de atuendo poniéndose una camisa blanca, su típico saco negro, una falda de talle alto de jean, sus típicos zapatos bailarina, no se amarro su cabello en sus típicas dos coletas, se lo agarro en una moña alta o cola de caballo con dos ligas poniéndose sus lentes de marco negro con una rosa roja. Despertó a su amiga la cual la miro extrañada como sorprendida ya que nunca se despertaba temprano; bajo a saludar sus padres los cuales se sorprendieron al verla tan temprano despierta.

\- Hola mama, hola papa- saludo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras rápidamente los abrazaba y les daba un fraternal beso en la mejilla.

\- Marinette pensé que me tocaba ir a levantarte – decía con una sonrisa.

– Es que no me sentía del todo tranquila y me desperté más temprano – mintió- ¿Qué hay de desayuno?-sentándose al lado de su padre, era chocolate en leche con huevo duro y tajadas de pan todos desayunaron tranquilos, cuando ya era hora de ir a la universidad la adolecente cogió sus pertenencias y se fue.

Casi nadie estaba en el edificio, sus amigos se impresionaron de verla tan temprano dando besos y abrazos de saludo fueron a su pequeño lugar secreto, donde nadie sabía de su existencia, un lugar simplemente mágico, sus Kwamis salieron a saludarse, Marinette se acostó en el suelo de ese lugar donde todo estaba iluminado, se sentía rara, como si algo dentro de poco fuera a ocurrir.

-¿Marinette?-ella abrió los ojos viendo a sus amigos, una pequeña imagen se cruzó por su mente la cual se hizo algo de gracia empezando a reír los chicos quedaron algo desorientados.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, me acorde de cuando nos conocimos por simplemente destino…

Ese día estaban batallando contra dos akumas bastante poderosos, los cuales necesitaron la atención de los 6 héroes, eran sus primeros días de universidad así que eran completamente desunidos, ese día en la mañana cada uno se encontró, pero pasaron desapercibidos ante las miradas de sus compañeros; retomando… tuvieron que utilizar todos sus poderes especiales quedándoles poco tiempo después de purificado el akuma, Chat noir se fue en dirección contraria a la de al Catarina, la cual se había despedido de sus otros compañeros, ya con el ultima mancha a punto de acabarse se dirigió a un callejón, donde su transformación termino suspiro con pesadez cuando siente que alguien la mira, se sorprendió al ver a cuatro muchachos con los ojos abiertos- Ustedes…- Paro de golpe al ver a otros guardianes al lado de ellos- Son los otros héroes…

Los chicos estaban sonriendo con algo de nostalgia, era un recuerdo muy curioso ya que después de eso pasaron muchas cosas, como la solución de muchos de sus problemas, la amistad que muchos de ellos no pudieron tener, el perdón de una persona… de Lila a Ladybug; y unos lazos que no los separarían a pesar del tiempo, sonó la campana de ingreso,ellos de marcharon del lugar a su respectivo salón, cuando llego se sentó en su asiento empezando nuevamente con uno de sus diseños, cuando llego el descanso su amiga periodista quedo impresionada por los lentes

\- Buenos días Mari- Mientras le daba un abrazo la morena, el cual la pelo azabache acepto gustosa, devolviéndole el saludo– ¿cómo sigues? – La de ojos azules se le quedo viendo como si dijera Te matare… Ella simplemente le dio una sonrisa algo nerviosa, la cual hizo reiar a todos los presentes, una tos falsa para llamar la atención la hizo el muchacho de ojos rasgados.

\- no fue nada, tranquila- La morena alzo su vista mirando a un chico moreno se acercaron con el chico de ojos verdes.

-Buenos días- Saludaron a sus compañeros.

– Hola Nino, Hola Adrien-saludo la morena, los otros muchachos simplemente un buenos días y por parte de los chicos una mirada matadora al portador de cabello amarillo; los dos amigos esperaron el saludo de la ojos azules, esta solamente le respondió el saludo a Nino, su amiga quedo impresionada ella nunca había hecho al muchacho de ojos verdes, los chicos quedaron algo perdidos.

\- Chicas les podemos hoy invitar a un helado…- Decía el chico de cabello mono pero fue interrumpido por la de cabello Azabache.

\- Lo siento pero hoy tengo que hacer- se excusó- Tal vez otro día- en eso sonó nuevamente la campana dando a saber que continuarían con la siguiente hora, esta vez a las dos amigas de escuela les tocaba juntas. Se acomodaron en sus puestos para empezar la clase, en medio de la clase la morena le escribió un mensaje a su amiga "¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?" decía en el papel, la chica de ojos azules garabateo en la misma hoja para pasársela a su amiga "¿De qué?"- Esta garabateo por segunda vez en el papel "Porque has estado evitando a Adrien" ella simplemente escribió "hablamos ahorita" dejando en duda a su amiga.

Al salir de clases la muchacha de gafas la cogió del brazo para hablar.

-Bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasa ahora contigo ?- Decía mientras le soltaba el brazo, la pelo azabache suspiro pesadamente – Alya, es hora que deje las cosas como estaban, si para que mi corazón deje de llorar me toca apartarme…- Decía mientras volteaba a otro lado su rostro- …Prefiero eso a seguir sufriendo- Viendo que del rostro de su amiga descendían unas lagrimas e jipiaba, rápidamente le dio un abrazo ella le devolvió el gesto asi pasaron por un rato hasta que se sintió mejor - Mari…-Ella negó- No es tu culpa, es mía por ser tan tonta e ingenua no me prepare para esta ocasión- ella se limpió el resto las lágrimas y sus lentes – Pero ya no importa, si puedo continuar así, creo que lograre es hundirme en vez de seguir adelante – Su amiga se quedó con la duda pero no quería más tocar el tema- Vamos que ya van a continuar las clases- Y así fue, no pasó nada importante en la tarde el cual Marinette estaba empezando un vestido nuevo para la fiesta que se celebraba por el aniversario de la aparición de los queridos héroes de la ciudad, para esa ocasión su tío vendría a hacer su famosa sopa y muchos chef buenos irían, por su parte ella debía ir un tiempo como Marinette y otro como la heroína, ya que se debía de presentar a su propia celebración. Llego la noche donde se encontró con su amigo gatuno, el no dirigió alguna palabra fuera de buenas noches mi lady si nos vemos dentro de un rato a la chica no se le hizo raro el comportamiento de su compañero; después de 30 minutos se volvieron a encontrar pero no donde siempre sino en un callejón donde la muchacha se estaba liberando de unos malhechores que la tenían acorralada y el minino dejando en el suelo a otros inconscientes.

\- Vaya, mi lady creo que le faltan algo de energía para derrotar a estos chicos- mientras se sentaba en el piso para esperar que su compañera terminara se sentía aburrido y el ambiente se sentía tétrico- ¡Eres muy lenta!- decía en modo de gracia pero a la chica no le gustó nada, cogiéndolo como insulto.

\- ¡Entonces mueve tus patas para acá y ayúdame!- El chico se sorprendió por la forma que le hablo pero no se dejó.

\- ¿Y si no quiero que? – decía con el ceño fruncido y arrogancia que termino de molestar a la muchacha.

-¡entonces no jodas!- terminando de golpear el último chico.

\- mi lady, te aseguro que sin mí no podrías hacer nada – dijo con un tono de gracia pero aún estaba algo molesto, la chica se explotó.

\- ¿crees que te necesito para todo?- en su voz se notaba rabia, el enojo era notable en los dos héroes- Te demostrare que no.

El chico sonrió con arrogancia - ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer?

Ella se volteó para marcharse- Esta semana las Akumas van a atacar, quien llegue primero tendrá que derrotarla, si uno aparece el otro no puede estar en el mismo lugar y mucho menos ayudar, pero si necesitas ayuda de otro héroe no hay problema… - Volteo a verlo con su ego que estaba en los cielos- …Veremos quién no puede sobrevivir sin el otro gatito…- Su sonrisa era muy arrogante que enfureció al gato- ¿Aceptas?- Mientras estiraba su mano, el gato sonrío de igual manera y apretó su mano- Que el juego comience...-dijeron al tiempo, poco después cada uno se fue a su casa, la chica se des-transformo convirtiéndose en la chica civil que era

\- Marinette ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto /regaño su Kwami , la chica puso su mano en el cristal de su habitación

\- Es hora de que el minino deje su ego, y empiece a educarse- Su voz sonó dura y seria, no le importaba, sin querer se desquito con el minino, pero ¿Quién se creía?, sonrió con ironía al recordar que esa misma pregunta se la hizo cuando le pego al pelo mono, cerro sus ojos, un pequeño recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza , ella estaba viendo a un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes, que poco a poco su traje negro de tipo ninja de la era Edo se tornaba blanco, sus ojos verdes cambiaron a amarillos.

-"será divertido ¿Empezamos?"

Mientras tanto en la habitación blanca del portador de ojos verdes el cual veía hacia la ciudad con el ceño fruncido y maldiciendo por lo bajo, su compañero hablo por primera vez después de des-transformarse- Adrián ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- El chico miro hacia su kwami luego nuevamente se volteó hacia el cristal.

\- Ladybug tiene que saber que no todo es como ella lo dice, es cierto que la amo pero no significa que seré su perro faldero- Apretó la mano en forma de puño para contener algo la rabia- Todo tiene su límite- Su compañero no dijo otra palabra, se quedó mirando a la luna, la cual era la única que sabía el secreto de los dos adolescentes y sus sentimientos ocultos.

 _A demás del nuevo reto que les esperaba…_


	3. miercoles

Marinette estaba en un lugar lleno de árboles se adentró un poco más encontrando una cueva en la cual se escuchaban voces, ella se acercó un poco a la entrada encontrando a 5 muchachos 3 de ellos eran mujeres, ella solamente era una espectadora, no tenía poder alguno en aquel sueño.

Maldición- Mascullo por lo bajo el portador del kwami del zorro- Nuestro reino ha sido atacado

Tkh- dijo la portadora de la Catarina su rostro era inexpresivo ya que muchas emociones eran desbordantes en su interior, pero sus ojos no se veían- Pero ahora hay otro problema…- se sintió un ligero temblor el cual se volvió más fuerte - ¡Rápido evacuen!- la orden dada fue hecha, todos veían a un muchacho de traje negro con orejas de gato el empezó a reír locamente la morocha tenía una expresión seria.

-al fin los encontré- Una de sus manos se posó en su cadera mientras la otra se puso en su cara cerca de su ojo, su ropa normalmente negra se tornaba de blanco su risa aumento sus ojos verdes se convirtieron en amarillos.

- _cuidado_

Se levantó de la cama sudando a mares, estaba asustada, por otra parte aun no amanecía pero su Kwami la vio con preocupación

-Marinette- Ella la volteo a ver, aun respiraba aceleradamente cuando pudo regularla comento un "estoy bien" se quedó viendo unos momentos a la nada.

Tikki transfórmame- No tuvo tiempo de responder ya que fue absorbida por los pendientes, saliendo por la puerta del balcón fue directo a la torre Eiffel saltando de tejado en tejado sentándose en una de las vigas sus ojos se perdieron en el horizonte, su cara reflejaba angustia desde aquel sueño se empezó a sentir rara, una opresión, como si algo fuera a pasar.

-¡Marinette!- Grito Tikki desde el miraculous, asustándola haciendo que se tambaleara en la viga.

-¡¿Qué paso tikki?!-su voz expresaba susto.

-¡Vamos que ya casi suena tu despertador y no queremos que tus padres noten que no estas allí!-La chica le hizo caso a su amiga llego hasta su habitación, ya como civil entro al baño para asearse mientras su guardiana veía hacia la puerta donde había entrado su portadora

 _Muy pronto la historia se volverá a repetir_

Adrien se levantó de su cama con una mirada pérdida, sin brillo, su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena de la noche anterior, maldijo por lo bajo antes de entrar al baño para asearse, para ver si olvidaba todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, como si el agua se fuera a llevar sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado su guardián plagg veía hacia la ventana donde se veía todo el paisaje de Paris como si buscara algo de repente sintió una punzada sus ojos se habían abierto _no puede ser_ una Catarina paso al lado de él, sus bigotes los acomodo.

¡Tikki me escuchas!-

-No, pero yo si… espera ya la comunico- pero fue cortado por el gato

-Espera comunícame con los otros- La tortuga asintió e hizo todo lo dicho.

-cuanto tiempo…-dijo la Catarina

\- Tikki no es tiempo de saludos amigables- Su voz se tornó seria así como algo alterada- ¿Lo has notado?- Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que la kwami roja respondiera.

\- Si…

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo la abeja

-No me digas que…- interrumpió el zorro

-Sí, la historia nuevamente se repetirá- Comento Tikki

-No...- dijo con terror el kwami verde

-Sí, nuevamente nos tocara.

-¿Podemos hacer algo para impedirlo?

-No, ya es demasiado tarde hoy comenzara- Respondió el gato-chicos avisen a sus portadores, cambio y fuera- Con esto corto ya que sentía la presencia de su portador cerca- No cometas una locura Adrien- Susurro a lo que el chico le pregunto qué había dicho y este negó.

-Adrien- dijo la voz una mujer adulta, la secretaria de su padre- Despierta, báñate y vístete el desayuno está servido.

\- Gracias dentro de poco bajo.

Por otro lado una pelo azabache caminaba sin prisa viendo todo a su alrededor pero al mismo tiempo estaba sumida en su pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien la empujo cayendo de un sentón.

-Lo siento- Ella empezó a reír- ¿Marinette?

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo cuándo su risa se esfumo- pero me acorde el día que nos conocimos Zhi- En el rostro de él se dibujó una sonrisa

-Si

 **Aquel día Marinette andaba perdida buscaba la universidad cuando sintió que alguien la tropezó, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.**

 **-Lo siento – su voz sonaba preocupada ella subió la mirada vio que era un chico él le extendió la mano ayudándola a levantar- no te vi.**

 **-descuida- mientras se limpiaba su pantalón, vio que el chico tenía algo en su mano, su curiosidad le gano y al ver que tenía un folleto de la universidad donde ella también empezaría a estudiar- Espera, ¿tú también vas a la universidad de Créteil?- El chico se apeno un poco y asintió.**

 **-Disculpa ¿sabes dónde es?- La chica le sonrió, después de una perdida inmensa llegaron a tiempo a la institución.**

 **\- Lo siento…- El chico rio**

 **-Descuida- Acordándose de la mañana que habían dicho lo mismo pero al revés.**

 **-Ahora que me acuerdo…-Ella se puso al frente de él – Mucho gusto mi nombre es Marinette.**

 **\- El mío es Zhi, Gāoxìng (Un placer)-haciendo una reverencia**

-Bien ya llegamos- ella se adelantó – Nos vemos más tarde- Ella se fue al lugar secreto donde se acostó en el pasto y cerró los ojos.

-Que ocultas- Al escuchar aquella voz se levantó de golpe encontrándose cara a cara con el chino (nacido en china que come insectos, bien no), vio alrededor y los otros empezaban a entrar -¿Qué ocultas?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Eh?-

-Sabes de que hablo- su nerviosismo empezaba a florecer.

-No, no que va- Al ver la seria mirada del ojos rasgados suspiro- ¿Sobre que?-Trato de evadir el tema pero igual no la dejo.

-Algo paso entre el Chat Noir y tú ayer- Los chicos ya habían metido la oreja para el chisme ¿ _No pueden ser más curiosos?_ Pensó con el ceño fruncido.

-Me saco de casillas ¿Si?-El chico no cambiaba su gesto así que hablo-Ayer en clase de confección una muchacha X me saco de casillas, estaba soportando no gritarle ni decirle nada altanero en eso tocaron la campana y me fui a casa…

\- Por eso no me respondiste- Dijo al aire la portadora del zorro.

-Continuando…-Prestándole atención nulamente a la morena continuo su relato- al llegar a casa me toco ir de una vez a patrullar, me lo encontré el seguía algo herido por la respuesta negativa de su amor…

-Espera ¿Cómo sabes que Chat está enamorado?

\- ¿No les he contado? Él se me declaro el lunes- Los muchachos se sorprendieron.

-Ehhh

\- lo rechace y bueno continuando aún tenía algo la sangre hirviendo cuando él me empezó a molestar y le respondí de mala forma a lo que él no se dejó y bueno… hicimos cierta apuesta.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-Dijeron al coro ella iba a responder pero el timbre sonó dando a saber que comenzarían las clases _O sagrado timbre_ en eso se levantó y escapo de los chicos, entrando al aula de clase el profesor le regaño por entrar armando alboroto. En la hora de almuerzo ataco una mariposa infectada la cual controlaba a un hombre que había sido humillado por su mejor amigo frente a la chica que le gustaba, dándole poderes de decir lo contrario a lo pensado a las parejas de amigos como novios al poco tiempo llego el gato negro a aquel escenario donde al poco tiempo lo llegaron a ayudar la portadora del zorro y de la tortuga, al terminar de salvar la persona los dos ayudantes se fueron con rapidez menos el gato negro al saber que "su lady" no iba a ayudarlo cogió la mariposa de un ala luego la agarra dentro de sus manos acercando a su pecho absorbiendo la magia oscura, purificándola a cambio de que él la cogiera pero eso no lo pensó.

 _La historia se repetíra… el caos llegara…_


	4. Jueves

Nuevamente Marinette no estaba en un lugar conocido para ella esta vez era una ciudad lo que ella reconoció como Paris pero unos años atrás cuando aún no habían hecho la famosa torre de su lugar natal, habían personas por las calles haciendo protesta en esos momentos unos guardias tenían armas a punto de disparar, ella abrió muy grandes sus ojos al ver que muchos gritaban a una persona hirieron luego un destello rojo vio pasar.

-¿No creéis que deberían dejar de proteger al rey? – Dijo una muchacha con vestido de color rojo carmesí, tenía un pequeño escote dejando ver su clavícula a la perfección de manga larga con volados negros de borde color oro en sus muñecas llevaba unas botas pero no se veían completas gracias a su vestido llevaba un cinto donde tenía una pistola y una espada su cabello era negro y era cogido en una cola de caballo alta, en sus orejas se notaban los pendientes donde portaba a Tikki, de repente el tiempo se detuvo para ella la muchacha se posiciono dejando sus pies unidos y volteo a ver a la chica la cual no le veía sus ojos, lagrimas saladas bajaban de los ojos de la muchacha - _ten cuidado la historia se repetirá._

 _¿Qué?-_ La chica pregunto pero su pregunta no fue respondida la chica nuevamente estaba en posición de ataque y el tiempo empezó a moverse de nuevo.

-¡Todos refúgiense! – Mando la portadora de la Catarina todos se fueron del lugar, ya viendo que todos estaban a salvo dentro de las casas suspiro y vio las casas de parís destruidas por el fuego, habían escombros por todas partes, volteo a ver una silueta negra la cual sobre salía de las llamas y venía a paso lento hacia ella.

\- Lady bug nos volvemos a encontrar- Dijo mientras balanceaba una espada entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué quieres gato traicionero?- Tomo su espada y la desenvaino, en su rostro se veía odio profundo, él chico soltó una enorme carcajada entre más se acercaba la muchacha se sorprendía mas como en su "sueño" pasado el Chat Noir su traje de gala se volvía blanco y sus ojos brillaban de amarillo en vez de verde.

-¡Verte muerta!- En eso se acercó a la chica tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Marinette se levantó asustada como sudorosa de su cama su pequeña amiga la vio con sorpresa.

¿Mari…?-Se asustó al ver que la portadora se levantaba a una velocidad impresionante _Que le pasara a esta chica_ pensó la kwami la muchacha se levantó y vistió con rapidez dejando todas las cosas en su bolsa y arreglando algo su habitación, al colocarse su bolso de mano invito a Tikki a meterse la cual acepto, la chica bajo de dos en dos las escaleras dejando impresionados a sus padre de verla tan temprano despierta.

-Hija buenos días el desayuno aún no está listo…- La chica busco algo rápido en el refrigerado y lo metió a su bolso.

-No importa mamá necesito ir a la casa de Zhi para que me ayude con algo- Antes de que su madre dijera algo se despidió de ellos y se fue.

-¿Qué tendrá esa niña?- Pregunto al aire la mujer viendo el techo el hombre simplemente encogió los hombros.

Marinette iba corriendo a una velocidad que a menos que fuera importante no lo hacía, al llegar a la casa del maestro Fu golpeo la puerta con rapidez una voz algo ronca pregunto quién era a lo cual respondió viendo que el muchacho de pelo castaño algo desarreglado abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Mari- El chico aún estaba algo dormido así que dejo la puerta a medio abrir para que ella pasara- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

\- Necesito ver al maestro- Dijo seria, más que una petición sonó una orden, el chico asintió y fue a su cuarto y de paso avisar a su "abuelo" que tenía visitas poco después llego el anciano con una yukata gris puesta su rostro parecía sereno.

\- Buenos días Marinette- En eso salió la Kwami- También para ti pequeña Catarina.

-Maestro necesito un favor suyo, con todo respeto ¿me podría ayudar a descifrar un sueño? Sé que es algo un poco personal pero enserio que necesito su ayuda…

-sígueme- Ella obedeció- Zhi es hora que te levantes… por favor ve y has un poco de té.

-Cinco minutos abuelo…- en eso Wayzz le tiro una de sus mejillas haciendo que el chico se quejara del dolor dando a entender "Te levantas o te jalo más fuerte" en su diminuta cara- ¡Ya voy!- La muchacha se rio de eso, a pesar que otras veces había visto eso aún se seguía haciendo gracia.

\- Vamos- La muchacha empezó a caminar hacia el gran salón junto al señor, al entrar se sentaron en el piso en forma de loto- Y dime querida que me querías contar- La muchacha soltó un suspiro pesado y empezó a contar lo que había ocurrido en esos dos sueños el hombre se quedó sorprendido ante el relato cuando ella termino quedaron en silencio, un silencio algo tenso.

-Y bien que ocurre- El maestro abrió la boca pero palabras no salían de ella de repente la puerta fue corrida con fuerza dejando ver al muchacho de la casa ya listo.

-Mari se nos va a hacer tarde- La muchacha miro su celular y vio que el muchacho tenía razón así que se levantó y se dispuso a partir los dos se despidieron y ocultaron sus Kwami, los dos conversaban cosas triviales, de camino se encontraron al portador del pavo real y del zorro así que todos se fueron de camino a la edificación allí esperaron a la portadora de la abeja la cual bajo de un auto de lujo junto a su chofer el cual esperaba a que comenzaran las clases para irse.

-Chicos buenos días- Los demás la saludaron con un abrazo o con un beso en el cachete- ¿Mari te enteraste de las nuevas?- La muchacha miro confundida a la peli anaranjada – Chat Noir apareció en la pelea de ayer pero Lady bug- Le mando una mirada desaprobatoria – No apareció, debió de estar ocupada para no ir ¿no es así?- Un aura oscura la rodeo haciendo temblar a la chica, la muchacha empezaría a balbucear pero el sonido de un celular la salvo, no era de nada más ni nada menos que del chofer de la muchacha, respondió a la llamada con rapidez respondiendo positivamente a todas las preguntas colgó.

\- Lo siento señorita pero su padre me necesita, con su permiso me retiro.

\- Tranquilo dile a mi padre que estoy con mis amigos que no hay ningún problema- La voz de la chica era calmada y un aura de flores la rodeaba dejando a todos con una duda en la mente

 _¿Sera bipolar?_

El hombre arranco el carro y se fue del lugar.

-Vamos a dentro Mari nos tienes que aclarar las dudas- Jalo a la muchacha al jardín secreto una vez adentro todos se sentaron en el piso pero Marinette se quedó mirando al cielo buscando algo en ese momento sintió un gran desequilibrio…

Por otra parte Adrien no se sentía del todo bien así que lo dejaron quedar en casa descansando, empezaba a tener fiebre y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-basta, por favor basta…- estaba en medio de sueños, no una pesadilla en la cual el muchas veces veía varias escenas donde él tenía una espada o un objeto corto punzante en manos y lo clavaba en el cuerpo de lady bug la cual lloraba y tenía una sonrisa amarga siempre decía una voz "mátala""¡mátala!"-No.

Por otra parte Plagg no se sentía del todo bien tampoco haciendo que ni siquiera quisiera su preciado queso, se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar así que se encontraba oculto en uno de los cajones, alguien toco la puerta de la habitación al no recibir respuesta la secretaria de Gabriel Agreste entro a medirle la temperatura al muchacho la cual estaba muy alta y no paraba de decir incoherencias suspiro y mando llamar a una sirvienta para que cuidara del muchacho.

El portador del gato negro se encontraba en un lugar negro donde empezó a caminar-¿Hola?- Se sintió desesperado por un momento- ¿Plagg? ¿Nathalie? ¿Papa?- Empezó a correr algo desesperado – ¿Alguien me escucha?- Por más que corriera sentía que no iría a ningún lugar- Por favor no me dejen solo… - Dijo en un susurro.

-Aquí estas solo y perdido- Alguien hablo a sus espaldas al volteas a ver era un silueta negra que sobresalía en aquella oscuridad, de repente vio a Marinette al lado suyo.

-Marin…- Vio como ella lloraba luego vio a su lady- Lady bug- La portadora tenía su mirada oculta y en su mano tenía un cuchillo teniendo una rapidez increíble enterró el chuchillo en el estómago de la muchacha haciendo que ella perdiera el poco brillo que tuviera y escupiera un poco de sangre, su cuerpo hizo un sonido sordo en el momento de chocar contra el suelo- Marinette- Se arrodillo al lado de ella a tomar su pulso el cual no se sentía noto algo liquido bajo a él al ver el piso encontrándose con un charco de sangre y al otro lado de él el cuerpo de Lady bug- My Lady.

-vez lo que quieres lo pierdes…- Ante la desesperación empezó a gritar empezaba a tener un ataque de ansias, una risa se escuchó alejada. Al abrir sus ojos se veía que carecía de brillo una asquerosa sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

-Plagg transfórmame- El Kwami al fusionarse con el anillo chillo de dolor unos pequeños truenos verde y grises lo hirieron al entrar, ya convertido en el héroe de parís salió a toda prisa posicionándose en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel una carcajada salió de su boca- ¡Qué bien!- Un destello amarillo paso por sus ojos verdes- Muy pronto volveremos a lo mismo mi preciosa mariquita- En su mano se posó una mariquita la cual era inconsciente de lo que le iba a pasar- Que linda- Cerro su puño aplastándola- Pero la suerte no es lo mío.

Marinette de nuevo sintió unos escalofríos y un nuevo presentimiento.

 _A pesar del tiempo la lucha continuara sin un fin…_


	5. Viernes

Viernes último día de la semana escolar, ese día el muchacho de pelo amarillo se comportaba de una forma inusual en él, una actitud rebelde, si no hubiera sido por Nathalie (que también le reprendió su extraño comportamiento y este ni enterado se dio, esta se molestó mucho) no hubiera ido a la universidad; cuando llego al edificio donde su amigo moreno lo esperaba este lo paso por alto y fue con los chicos populares dejando a un chico bastante desconcertado. Lo que no sabía es que su Kwami después de la pelea sufría, la magia oscura que fue absorbida por el de ojos verdes lo estaba perjudicando.

Una chica de ojos Azules corría a ver si alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo a clases, consiguiéndolo, entro rápidamente al salón de clases cuando sonaron la campana

– Llegue- Mientras descargaba su maleta en un lugar vacío, fue a saludar a sus amigos pero cierta peli roja le reprendió por nuevamente quedarse dormida, el chico de ojos rasgados estaba callado, Marinette se dio cuenta de esto concentrado viendo a un punto indefinido – Zhi ¿estás bien?- El muchacho la volteo a ver

\- Marinette necesito hablar contigo- Miro a los demás portadores- Con todos- Los chicos asintieron , poco después supieron que el maestro no había podido asistir así que salieron a uno de los lugares más alejados de la edificación la cual le gustaba a todos, un patio que era peligroso para muchos pero para ellos era un lugar hermoso, su lugar secreto.

Ya sentados sus Kwamis salieron posándose en diferentes partes del cuerpo de los humanos

\- Zhi ¿qué sucede?- El chico suspiro, Weiji lo miro con preocupación

\- Como saben todos los Kwamis están vinculados con su respectivo dueño, como sabrán también los otros Kwamis sienten entre si – Retuvo el aire por unos momentos, no sabía cómo continuar así que su Kwami hablo.

\- Estamos en problemas…-los chicos se quedaron desconcertados - Uno de los portadores ha consumido magia oscura… de un akuma al parecer.-El semblante de Marinette se volvió serio.

\- ¿Cat noir?- Haciendo que sus compañeros se sorprendieran, el Kwami verde asintió- Maldición- Mascullo por lo bajo _si no hubiera hecho esa apuesta no estaríamos en problemas._

 _-_ ¿Cuándo paso esto?- Pregunto la portadora del zorro.

\- Al parecer ayer después de que el akuma desapareciera- la ojos azules se alarmo _por eso es que no encontré el akuma, lo ha purificado pero no ha medido que le ha causado_ su cara reflejo un poco de desesperación–¿Cómo se puede solucionar esto?- Su voz era preocupada pero una explosión se escuchó varios de sus compañeros salieron corriendo

\- Después hablaremos de esto- Hablo Lila

\- ¡Transformación!- dijeron al coro poco después los chicos estaban convertidos en superhéroes- Bee mira el perímetro atacado y no has que se extienda más- La chica empezó a volar- Volpinia y Turshel sacar a las personas y llevarlas a un lugar seguro, y peafowl ven conmigo- las órdenes de Marinette fueron cumplidas pero el akuma era un poco más fuerte que los normales, se empezaba a hacer fastidioso así que convoco su arma secreta- ¡Lucky Charm!- Apareció el objeto misterioso el cual con ayuda de Volpinia y Bee fue utilizado a su perfección, poco después el hombre fue liberado del akuma- Bien hecho- cuatro de cinco chocaron los puños, Lady bug estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando visiones, no, recuerdos se aparecieron por su cabeza un cat noir con ropa de guerrero algo herido pero su ropa de color blanco, poco después uno igual pero como un espadachín de doble espada "cuidado" Se escucharon dos voces de mujeres _esos sueños…_ alguien le toco el hombro sorprendiéndola

\- Vamos se te acabara la energía- dijo el portador de la tortuga su rostro estaba serio a lo cual ella ni se inmuto, simplemente asintió y se fue por los tejados de la ciudad hasta el edificio nuevamente en el baño de damas termino su transformación. En clases no se pudo concentrar ni un poco todo lo que estaba en su mente era akumas, recuerdos, visiones; cuando salió a receso donde sus compañeros ya estaban en una mesa charlando en su mente se produjo de nuevo la voz _**"Cuidado"**_ _de quien era esa voz_ **"** _ **Cuidado"**_ ignorandopidió su almuerzo normal **"** _ **cuidado"**_ ¿ _cuidado con qué?_ llegando a la mesa de sus amigos escucho una voz chillona y fastidiosa para ella.

-Vaya si es la china japonesa- dijo una peli amarilla de ojos azules, si nada mas ni nada menos que Chloe Bourgeois

La muchacha se volteó a encararla- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Su cara expresaba un gesto de pocos amigos.

\- Huy la china-japonesa se puso bravita- Se acercó peligrosamente a la cara de la peli azabache pero esta no se retiró, inclusive, acerco más su cara para encararla- por que seas la preferida de los profesores no significa que tengas poder- Escupía con algo de rabia aquellas palabras lo que hizo que Marinette apretara sus manos _la niña de_ _papi_ le trato de lanzarle un refresco de mora a la ropa pero esta se dio cuenta tomando rápidamente su mano cambiando la dirección del jugo manchando la playera de la niña consentida, vio sorprendida y asqueada su prenda de vestir, al tratar de afrentarla el rostro de Marinette no tenía una muy buena expresión, era entre sarcástica y fastidiada.

\- Huy lo siento pero no estoy de ánimo para tus pendejadas- su voz expresaba fastidio, en eso se volteó para sentarse en con los chicos dejando su plato de comida en la mesa se alejó un poco para traer sus cubiertos de repente sintió unos pasos detrás de sí _**"cuidado"**_ sonó de nuevo, sintió un aura acercarse rápidamente detrás suyo Adrien la ataco por detrás con una patada alta pero esta la detuvo con otra patada alta.

\- ¿Qué?- incrédulo, una sonrisa maliciosa se creó en su rostro, la chica frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo cara de pendeja o qué?-el chico rio.

\- Si te digo que si ¿Qué harás?- Dijo retándola haciéndola fruncir otro poco el ceño e incrementado su ira.

\- Mira niño de papi no me jodas…

\- ¿Si no que?- Ejerció un poco más de fuerza, haciendo desequilibrar un poco a Marinette pero esta no se dejó ya fastidiada hizo un poco más de fuerza en la pierna quedando a la par-Tks- En eso vio una oportunidad de cogerla de la pierna y tumbarla pero este no tuvo en cuenta cuando ella le pudo hacer un ahorque triangular volador enviándolo al piso al ver lo que su amiga hacia se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillas la muchacha cada vez apretaba un poco más fuerte empezándolo a dejar sin aire de repente la muchacha sintió como alguien la agarraba de la cadera y luego a un hombro el muchacho quedo arrodillado en el suelo tomando aire desesperadamente.

-Bájame Zhi- Pataleaba pero este no se percataba- Bájame de una vez

Quédate quieta- Fastidiado se fue a otro lugar con los muchachos con la chica al hombro al subir la cabeza la chica vio los ojos del muchacho que dieron un fugaz destello amarillo desconcertando un poco a la chica, cuando llegaron al sitio Marinette comía con rabia lo cual le reprendía su amiga pero esta la ignoraba.

Luego que la jornada terminara se fue a su casa para terminar de confeccionar su vestido de alter ego, poco después llegaron sus amigos como superhéroes para medirse la ropa creada por ella lo cual miraba orgullosa

\- Vaya Marinette si te luciste con esto- alago Lila y como no con vestido tan bonito, la chica río y volteo a ver el traje que había confeccionado para el gatito _Cat_ su cara de tristeza fue notada por todos.

\- Tengo miedo- Susurro, los chicos la miraron quedando impresionados con lo que veían, lagrimas, nuevamente lagrimas corrían por el rostro de la heroína- Tengo miedo que le pase algo a cat, Kwamis díganme que se puede hacer algo- Salieron los guardianes cuales se pusieron alrededor suyo.

\- Tranquila se podrá solucionar, en algún momento de la historia se presentaron casos similares pero de eso no te preocupes, solucionaremos este problema tranquila ¿sí?- dijo tratándola de animar Tikki se animó un poco asintiendo.

\- Gracias...

Pero una sorpresa les esperaba en la noche siguiente.


	6. Sabado

Era el día sábado, la mañana era algo cubierto de nubes, se oían pasos rápidos en la escalera mientras una chica de pelo azabache se removía en la cama, un portazo se escuchó sobresaltando a la chica dormida en consecuencia que se cayera de la cama haciendo un estruendoso ruido que alerto a sus amigos, subiendo las escaleras para ir a su cama, las mejillas de los dos hombres presentes se tiñeron de carmín para luego sentir como fueron empujados por donde llegaron, cayendo a la primera planta del cuarto haciendo otro ruido que alerto a la madre de la chica medio adormilada.

-¡Marinette!- Dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes al ver que la chica aún estaba algo dormida, quien entraba nuevamente entraba al mundo de los sueños gracias a su cobija, nuevamente repitió su nombre más fuerte, sin embargo la chica de ojos azules no se movía, Tikki quien traía el rociador se lo dio a Lila quien oprimió el botón haciendo que las gotas frías cayeran en la cara de la muchacha haciendo que espabilara; luego de un bostezo con la frotada del ojo se despertó dirigió la mirada hacia sus amigas quienes la señalaban de manera algo apenada sin entender desvió la mirada a si misma de repente su cara se volvió completamente roja, su ropa estaba completamente desalineada, las tiras de su camisa estaban caídas con ella la camisa misma dejando al descubierto un pequeño top con un dibujo de un gatico negro con su maullido en una nube, el cual una de sus tiras estaba abajo dejando ver un poco más de piel su pantalón estaba desacomodado dejando ver la prenda interior que combinaba con la superior. Con rapidez se fue a cambiar en el baño pisando en el recorrido a sus amigos.

\- He levanten flojos que nos tenemos que ir- Dijo Liliana que a regañadientes se levantaron, ya listos se despidieron de Sabine Cheng y Tom Dupain partiendo a diferentes joyerías para terminar los vestidos de las muchachas sin embargo terminaron comprando más de lo debido, Marinette termino comprando telas, hilos y alfileres, Lila y Liliana terminaron comprando ropa y zapatos de marca mientras los chicos pues… terminaron cargando todo lo de las portadoras de la abeja y el zorro.

\- Cuatro helados y una botella de agua por favor- Pidió amablemente la pelirroja. El heladero muy gustosamente dio el pedido, despidiendo cordialmente a las señoritas partieron donde estaban sus amigos. Los muchachos respiraban pesado además de estar cansados a simple vista mientras la franco-china tenía sus auriculares mientras hacía un boceto de un nuevo diseño para una línea de equipo deportivo, se lo mostraba a las chicas las cuales admiraban su trabajo.

-¡Mari dime que cuando tengas uno listo me lo vas a mostrar!- Dijo la pelirroja muy emocionada, la peli azabache asintió emocionando aún más a la chica, detrás de ellas se escuchó un pitido al voltear a ver era el conductor de Liliana la cual la esperaba para llevarla a casa, poco después todos estaban en el vehículo.

-Gracias por llevarnos a nuestras casas Lili- Dijo Lila.

\- No hay de que, saben que trato de hacer lo mejor que pueda- Su sonrisa irradiaba luz, una sonrisa sincera. Después de dejar a Marinette en su casa esta se dispuso a arreglarse para la noche estaba invitada de forma civil como habían invitado a Ladybug.

Unas horas después Sabine y Tom estaban en la puerta esperando a su hija.

-Hija, por favor apúrate, ya nos vamos- Grito su madre, unos pasos rápidos se escucharon en las escaleras dejando ver a una muchacha con un vestido tradicional chino con bordados dorados, el cual no tenía mangas sin embargo era largo que le llagaba hasta los tobillos acompañado de unas baletas rojas con decoraciones. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cebolla con una flor roja su cara tenía un ligero maquillaje dejando ver más su belleza natural.

\- Hay hijita mía… ¿Esa eres tú?- Dijo el hombre con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que su hija era muy bonita pero verla así era ver a una señorita, ya no más esa chiquita la cual cargaba en sus brazos- Que linda te ves.

\- Hay papa- Dijo con un sonrojo que la hacía ver más tierna, lo abrazo. De repente un mal presentimiento se hizo presente nuevamente en su pecho.

Al poco tiempo llegaron al museo del Louvre, había muchas personas reconocidas de parís, todos se veían emocionados, una voz chillona que hablo a su espalda arruino su buen humor.

Vaya, así que la panadera vino- Se detuvo en seco, volteando a ver a la peli mona la cual portaba un vestido azul largo el cual mostraba su cuerpo a la perfección dándole el porte de chica ideal pero su carácter no tenía remedio.

-Hola Chloe- Con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Por qué alguien de tan baja clase esta en esta reunión…?

\- ¿Sera porque me lo he merecido con mis buenas notas por la universidad?- Puso la muchacha el dedo índice en su mentón haciendo como si pensara.

\- Aunque la mona vista de seda, mona se queda.- Dijo la hija del alcalde con una sonrisa en su rostro en forma de insuficiencia creyendo ya haber ganado, a lo que la muchacha no presto atención.

\- Ah Chloe- En eso se giró dándole la espalda, con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro- Puede que mona me quede pero por lo menos no tengo un cuerpo de plástico para que todos me admiren por lo que no soy.-Con esto dejo a la muchacha con las palabras en la boca pasando por toda la gente llego a la cocina donde estaba su tío quien daba los toques finales a su exquisita sopa. Luego de la comida Marinette le dio a saber a sus padres que se ira a casa para ir temprano a la cama por cansancio extremo. Sin embargo Tikki la esperaba para convertirse. Ya en casa escucho una explosión conmocionada se transformó, llegando con suma rapidez al lugar lo encontró intacto, los invitados hablaban entre sí, como si la explosión solamente hubiera sido su imaginación.

-¡Pero si es Ladybug!- Dijo su amiga reportera sin embargo antes de que empezara con el cuestionamiento otro estruendo resonó todas las personas se alteraron, muchos cristales se escucharon rompiéndose a lo que la gente se trató de alejar de otros objetos del mismo material, los candelabros también empezaron a tambalear cayendo las joyas que colgaban de este estrellándose contra el suelo mientras estos se meneaban estos empezaron zafarse de su lugar cayendo cerca de las personas, ella no pudo reaccionar a tiempo sin embargo un escudo grande protegía a diversas personas mientras una sustancia pegajosa estaba encima de la cabeza de otros.

-Chicos- La pirámide de vidrio se tambaleaba, hasta que la misma sustancia pegajosa la rodeo.

-" _¡Cuidado!"-_ volvió a escuchar en su cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces salió encontrándose con el manto negro de la noche el cual estaba cubierto por una capa de nubes con la luz de las farolas vio una silueta, las nubes se movieron dejando que la luz de la luna dejara ver el cuerpo de la silueta dejando a la vista al gato negro quien estaba apoyado en su bastón su rostro tenía una sonrisa cínica.

-¡My lady! Dijo abriendo sus brazos – ¡Que magnifica noche hace hoy!- El tono sarcástico en su voz puso en alerta a la muchacha- Sabes my lady una hermosa noche como hoy- Con una velocidad increíble se acercó, sin perder tiempo ella se movió a un lado esquivando sus garras- Bugaboo ¿no quiere mostrarle a este gato algo de afecto?- Sus ojos mostraron por segundos un reflejo amarillo que desconcertó a la chica haciendo que este viera la oportunidad de lanzársele encima, lo que eficazmente hizo, enviándole un puñetazo al estómago que le saco todo el aire luego para parar en su rostro otro igual que la hizo caer. Una sonrisa sádica con unos ojos de locura se instalaron en su rostro otro golpe iba a ser enviado sin embargo un escudo lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Ladybug!-Grito la tortuga, el gato poso su mirada en la tortuga.

-oye maldita tortuga- Cogió su bastón para combatir con la tortuga- ¿Puedes meterte en tus asuntos?- En eso golpeo a la tortuga la cual alcanzo a esquivar para coger su escudo empezando un combate intenso la tortuga se defendía en una oportunidad vio una ruptura lanzando el escudo sin embargo no previno que este le pegaría en el estómago, su fuerza considerablemente había aumentado, mandándolo contra una pared dañándola de paso sin perder tiempo fue a rematarlo sin embargo el Yo-yo de la Catarina se enrollo en su cadera quien lo jalo, fue elevado por los aires cayendo en el tejado del castillo de un movimiento se puso de pie la muchacha no despegaba el ojos del gato.

-Ne, mariquita ¿No te parece hermosa esta luna?- Dijo mientras la luz de la misma lo bañaba, su traje se empezó a decolorar sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

* * *

- _¡Cuidado!-_ Nuevamente se escucharon en su cabeza de repente su entorno se volvió negro, unas cadenas empezaron a aparecer por los suelos arrastrándose como serpientes, su cuerpo no respondía no se podía mover, capturando a la chica, forcejeó sin tener éxito.

Los presentes andaban sorprendidos por el gato blanco, mientras ladybug se quedo quieta.

-Oye bichito ¿Qué te pasa?-sus ojos se tornaron amarillos sin embargo ella ni se inmutaba, él chasqueo su lengua fastidiado mientras su bastón volvía a sus manos dividiéndolo ataco a la portadora de la buena suerte el ataque fue repelido por el escudo de la tortuga.

Dos risotadas escucharon sus oídos volteo a ver al frente donde dos nubes oscuras empezaban a formar la silueta de dos mujeres con capas oscuras cada una.

-¿Quiénes son?- pensó la muchacha como si ellas leyeran la mente respondieron.

-Nosotras somos las destino, nosotras decidiremos quien vivirá-en eso del suelo, o lo que se suponía que era, emerge una puerta con marco de plata decoradas con rosas rojas de muchas espinas de esta salía sangre asqueando a la muchacha, esta se expandía casi hasta los pies de ellas sin embargo eso no era lo que la chica veía con asombro sino lo que mostraba aquella puerta las antiguas ladybugs eran asesinadas por los portadores de la mala suerte-o quien morirá-en eso otra puerta apareció al lado contrario de la otra la única diferencia que tenia rosas negras, también salía sangre pero las imágenes cambiaban en esta era la portadora de la catarina la que era asesinada por el gato negro, se escucharon carcajadas en aquel lugar.

* * *

\- My lady ¿Qué pasa?- Su rostro era sádico haciendo temblar a muchos-¿No te puedes defender sola? ¿Acaso quieres ser asesinada?... Bien-Se lanzó a atacarla la cual lo recibió con un puño en el estómago con la fuerza suficiente para estamparlo en la pared donde anteriormente había estampado a la tortuga nuevamente enredo su yo-yo en la cintura de su atacante haciendo la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo a sus pies, pisándole el torso lo dejo inmóvil.

-oye maldito gato ¿deseas morir primero?-su cabello caía por su cara dándole un aspecto más amenazante, su ojo el cual estaba descubierto expresaba la mirada de un asesino, fría y llena de ganas de sangre.

* * *

Las cadenas la atrajeron donde estaba el charco de sangre de las víctimas de las garras del gato, trataba de poner resistencia sin embargo no funcionaba, su mente trabajaba en las palabras de las mujeres para una posible escapatoria pero nada encajaba a parte que su mente se llenaba de las muertes de los antecesores.

* * *

Por otro lado en un lugar oscuro se veían dos cuerpos llenos de sangre, acostado en el medio el pelo rubio el cual tenía su mirada apagada la sombra mostraba una sonrisa macabra, pateando al muchacho lo mando lejos de las dos muchachas con gran pesar se levantó dejando ver los diferentes rasponazos hechos por aquel ser.

-¿Ya te divertiste?- le dijo a aquel ser oscuro el cual hizo sonar una carcajada.

-¿Crees que ya me he divertido?- Sus ojos se posaron en las chicas en medio de aquel charco carmesí- ¿Qué tal si las mato de verdad? ¿Cómo reaccionarían que el "Gran Chat Noir" ha matado a su fiel compañera?- Otra carcajada empezaba a retumbar por el lugar, el chico apretó sus manos enterrándose las uñas.

- _Adrien-_ retumbo aquella voz en la mente esa era la voz de Marinette.

- _Chat-_ esta vez fue la de Ladybug, en eso recordó unas palabras de su amiga

 _-Sabes Chat a veces la vida nos da golpes muy bajos, sin embargo hay que afrontarlos para ver un mañana, lucha así conseguirás algo mejor._

-¿Qué tal si primero la torturo?- Al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos expresaron oído por aquel ser-Oye que piensas…-En eso un rayo de luz rozo por su hombro lo que hizo alertar a la sombra.

-¿Qué tal si lo piensas mejor?-Una sonrisa de burla se posó en su rostro mientras su mirada expresaba odio profundo, en sus manos tenía una espada de esgrima hecha de luz.

* * *

-No, no lo matare- Dijo bajando su cabeza la muchacha, las cadenas apretaron mucho más fuerte haciendo que gimiera de dolor la llevaron bruscamente hacia atrás un pequeño destello fue detallado por la muchacha.

* * *

Chat estaba a unos pasos de ella con el labio roto y el traje algo magullado por otra parte la portadora de la catarína no estaba en sus mejores condiciones tampoco; el gato ataco nuevamente a lo que ella esquivaba en un movimiento oportuno le hizo zancadilla haciendo caer al de traje negro sin embargo al tratar de rematarlo aprisionándolo el coloco sus pies en el estómago de ella empujándola con bastante fuerza haciendo un flic flac se posiciono otra ve en combate, la tención era presenciada otra vez, esta vez fue la chica quien ataco de primero pegando una patada baja hacia las canillas que fue evadida de un salto luego para coger los hombros de su contrincante para propinarle una llave a lo que fácilmente se libró una serie de golpes se presentó, rápidos y contundentes, un puño le saco nuevamente el aire mandándola a la pared haciendo que su cuerpo se estampara contra la misma. Sin perder tiempo el portador de la mala suerte fue a rematar pero la muchacha sin dificultad lo esquivo desprevenido ella aprovechó para darle una patada en el estómago mandándolo unos metros lejos de ella, con velocidad cogió su arma para enredarla en un tubo de metal, que estaba tirado en el piso por la pelea, atrayéndolo a tiempo para bloquear el ataque del gato blanco.

-Nada mal pequeña catarina, pero…- un movimiento rápido hizo una estocada que ella esquiva de un rápido movimiento hace una media luna pegándole en la nariz perturbándolo, quedando nuevamente en modo de combate la muchacha.

* * *

Las cadenas apretaron otro poco maltratando un poco más a la chica, una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro.

-Bien, ¿Qué destino eliges?-Dijo una de las dos encapuchadas- Cualquiera de los dos morirá.

 _-¡Marinette! –_ Escucho la voz de Tikki resonar en su cabeza- _¡Marinette! ¡Busca el destello que rompe con la oscuridad! ¡El arma en guerras de los tiempos estará!_

-¿Guerra de los tiempos?-Las cadenas empezaron a estrangularla otra vez- Un arma que desde mucho tiempo haya sido utilizada en las guerras- Algo le hizo espabilar- ¡Una espada!- La mujeres se sorprendieron ante las palabras-¡La espada de la luz!- Dijo de repente, un quejido salió de sus labios.

-¿Qué decides pequeña mariquita?- Dijo una con una sonrisa de insuficiencia.

-yo…-

* * *

Todos veían impresionados a los héroes en su batalla intensa, los otros héroes quedaron estáticos en el lugar por protección de los ciudadanos como de ellos mismos. Los dos adversarios tenías sus respiraciones agitadas, nuevamente el gato ataco a la catarina quien esquivaba todos sus ataques, golpe con la mano derecha, con la mano izquierda, patada con la derecha, barrido, uppercut, una side kick, ganchos, patada circular, repetidas veces.

* * *

-Espada, espada ¿Cuál espada?- Se cuestionaba una y otra vez la portadora de la catarina, miraba hacia todos los lados posibles, miraba repetidas veces a los escenarios de las tragedias, nada.

-¿Te rindes?-Dijo una de las muchachas, bajo la cabeza, no sabía que más hacer, las cadenas empezaron a moverse nuevamente hacia la puerta donde las antiguas portadoras asesinaban a los gatos negros.

- _Otra vez la tragedia se dará-_ en eso recordó algo, una leyenda que le conto su madre cuando era muy pequeña.

 _-Marinette, hace algún tiempo en un pueblo se dio una leyenda, el mundo siempre ha existido con energías diversas como contrarias en eso las fuerzas luchaban en contra por mantener el control de sus tierras sin embargo el emperador de aquellas fuerzas para mantener el orden hizo dos espadas las del bien y el mal, en una encerró los buenos deseos de las personas muertas en guerra mientras en la otra los malos deseos, la de los malos deseos fue enterrada e lo más profundo de su fortaleza mientras la blanca la utilizaba para purificar a los otros, sin embargo, después de una fuerte guerra las dos espadas fueron extraviadas una se dice que se quedo con los pocos sobrevivientes de ese reino mientras la oscura se la llevo el señor que le hacia daño a todos los demás._

Al recordar aquellas palabras supo que las portadoras de la mariquita eran, probablemente, las portadoras de la espada, lo que quería decir…

* * *

-¡Lucky Charm!- Saliendo una espada oxidada, a lo que todos quedaron mudos "¿Algo peor que eso?"

-Bichito ¿Cómo piensas vencerme con eso?-Con sus bastón en mano empezó a atacarla lo cual ella trataba que no le dieran sus golpes inclusive atacaba con lo poco que había visto a Chat pelear con su bastón, luego de un rato ya aburrido el chico invoco su poder espacial.

-¡Cataclismo!- con poder en mano hizo un barrido a la muchacha cayendo de espalda contra el frio techo, suelto un jadeo, sin perder tiempo la atrapo poniendo su cuerpo encima, no tenía ninguna escapatoria- Esto termina aquí pequeña catarina- Su rostro tan sediento de sangre alerto a todo el mundo.

* * *

-¡Esta vez nuevamente reinare!- grito la sombra, Adrien ya estaba cansado, sin embargo el odio hacia el ser no desaparecía haciendo que de nuevo se volviera a poner de pie.

\- siento decirlo pero no lo permitiré- Dijo el muchacho una sonrisa de insuficiencia se posó en su rostro.

\- ¿Que vas a hacer?- La sonrisa del chico se ensancho.

* * *

Como ataque final fuertemente golpeo su mano contra lo que sería la chica, ella alcanzo a evadir el ataque pegando contra el techo haciendo que se desmoronara, cayendo los dos en la casa, a pesar del polvo salieron de un brinco el traje de la chica mostraron las garras del gato sin embargo no toco su piel, eso se lo debía agradecer a Tikki, empuñando la espada fue donde el portador de la mala suerte quitándole de un ágil movimiento su bastón quedando desarmado.

-Este es tu fin gatito- Sus ojos fueron nuevamente ocultos por su cabello.

* * *

En aquel lugar negro- Yo elijo…- Las cadenas de la muchacha se aflojaron un poco, una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro, el lugar se empezó a fragmentar las dos mujeres quedaron perplejas ante el hecho.

* * *

El sonido del reloj marcando las 12 se escuchó por todo el lugar, una tela negra desgarrada, el grito de la audiencia sumado con un grito de dolor y una espada atravesando el cuerpo del muchacho fue la imagen de ese momento.

 _La luna y las estrellas presenciaron ese hermoso como horroroso momento._

 ** _Este es el final (Nee) Bueno espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario con tomates sera bien recibido._**

 ** _Gracias por leer._**

 ** _Att/_** ** _: Katania_**


	7. Domingo

**Bueno aqui el ultimo capitulo de mi historia, gracias por acompañarme. Sin mas preambulos a leer.**

Empuñando la espada fue donde el portador de la mala suerte quitándole de un ágil movimiento su bastón quedando desarmado.

-Este es tu fin gatito- Sus ojos fueron nuevamente ocultos por su cabello.

En aquel lugar negro- Yo elijo…- Las cadenas de la muchacha se aflojaron un poco, una sonrisa ladina se posó en su rostro, el lugar se empezó a fragmentar las dos mujeres quedaron perplejas ante el hecho.

El sonido del reloj marcando las 12 se escuchó por todo el lugar, una tela negra desgarrada, el grito de la audiencia sumado con un grito de dolor y una espada atravesando el cuerpo del muchacho fue la imagen de ese momento.

 _La luna y las estrellas presenciaron ese hermoso como horroroso momento._

* * *

-¡Magicae álbum!- Aquella vieja espada se ilumino soltando diferentes rayos de luz convirtiéndose en una espada de dos manos reluciente con cristales negros y rojos en la empuñadura de guarda y pomo en color blanco, la chica ejerció más fuerza enterrándola aún más en el cuerpo del muchacho, no sangraba sin embargo una luz negra salía de su interior.

* * *

-¿Qué?- decía aquella silueta negra su cuerpo se empezó a fragmentar de un momento a otro rayos de energía blanca salían de él disparados por doquier-¡Maldición!-El lugar también se empezó a fragmentar desmoronándose-¡No!

Los dos cuerpos sangrando en sus pies desaparecían en pequeños cristales que se esparcían por el aire, la imagen de las dos personas, por quienes empezaron la pelea, hicieron palpitar su corazón esperanzado.

* * *

El lugar caía en pedazos, las cadenas dejaron de apretarla, sin embargo aún no se podía liberar, las dos encapuchadas miraban preocupadas como el lugar se desmoronaba dos trozos grandes dieron a parar a las dos puertas aplastándolas en el proceso.

Las muchachas moviéndose hacia un lado dejaron ver la espada la cual irradiaba una potente luz blanca.

-Buena elección portadora de la buena suerte- dijo una de las dos, aquel lugar dejo un hermoso lugar lleno de luz el cual tenía pasto verde creciendo con el cielo despejado, las cadenas se deshicieron consiguiendo su libertad, viendo el lugar con total devoción a lo lejos vio siluetas de personas corriendo, deteniéndose caso al estar al frente de ellas vio a algunas de las antiguas portadoras de Tikki entre esas las dos portadoras de sus sueños.

* * *

-Lo siento, pero esto acaba aquí- Tomado su espada se abalanza contra la silueta, aquella espada deprende un aura blanca, dándole un corte diagonal termina con la silueta quien grita con horror. Cansado cae de rodillas solamente se ven los colores del ocaso terminando el día una mano se posa en su hombro volteando a ver un hombre con vestimenta tipo guerrero.

* * *

La peli azabache retira la espada del cuerpo de su compañero quien cae de rodillas, todos permanecían asombrados por aquel acto expectantes al siguiente movimiento, la respiración del chico era errática, su torso completamente expuesto, a lo que muchas chicas casi babearon, sin herida alguna, sin aviso una luz proveniente de los miraculous apareció cada vez haciéndola mas fuerte haciendo que los ciudadanos no pudieran resistirla sin embargo los dos portadores presentes veían la sombra de una criatura que luego poseía un cuerpo humano.

-Gracias- Dijeron las voces de aquellos dos seres quienes al desaparecer hicieron que sus trajes tuvieran pequeños brillos los cuales ayudaban a reparar los rotos de sus trajes. Ya a vista de todos parecía como si nunca hubieran peleado ya que no portaban ningún rasguño, los miraculous de los dos portadores empezaron a sonar cogiendo rápidamente la lanzo al cielo, disiento su típica frase todo se volvía a la normalidad, inclusive el traje del gato volvió a su color original junto con sus ojos, con un rápido movimiento lo cogió de la cola alzándolo por los aires se dispuso a ir a su casa.

-Sígueme- Ordeno, corriendo encima de los tejados llegaron a una zona muy conocida por el portador del gato, el barrio de Marinette, llegando a la terraza de su compañero la veía extrañado.

-Ladybug…- Bajando por la escotilla hasta la cama de un salto paso al primer piso de la habitación con el de tras- Lady…- Sus palabras no salieron de su boca al ver como ella se desconvertía frente a él estando ella de espaldas.

-Chat… no, Adrien-Se sorprendió al verla voltear su rostro, tan serio como cuando era la heroína, se quedó sin respiración- Si quieres ódiame, apartarme o no volverme hablar no me opongo sin embargo nuestro trabajo como superhéroes no puede verse afectado por mis acciones- Una luz brillante esta vez fue quien envolvió al chico quitándole su transformación de su garganta no salía ninguna palabra, su garganta la sentía seca, no era capaz de pensar adecuadamente- Tikki, repón energías por favor dentro de poco nos vamos.

-Mari ¿Le puedo dar algo a él?- dijo señalando al gato negro flotante sin sorprenderse afirmo, mientras los seres míticos bajaban a reponer energías la chica se metió al baño, el cual al cerrar la puerta se deslizo por la misma hasta el piso enterrando su rostro en sus rodillas, suspirando con mucha tristeza y angustia.

En la habitación el de ojos verdes no salía de su asombro, su mente estaba hecha un lio, de repente todo empezaba a encajar, su forma de ser tan distinta con el siendo ella su Lady mientras él como el gato negro, porque estaba enamorada de su otro yo, pero lo contradecían sus sonrojos cuando ella era una ciudadana mientras él un héroe, su amistad no era eso sino un enamoramiento por ella, el había mostrado su verdadera forma como ella se la había mostrado, como Adrien no la conocía, ni el a ella cuando eran héroes, su cerebro se estaba sobrecalentando, pero llego a una conclusión, a pesar de no conocer a Ladybug conocía a su otra mascara, a su verdadera mascara, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, todo tan confuso pero tan claro.

Las gotas caían por su cuerpo, enfriando su cabeza, saliendo de la regadera se puso ropa interior limpia, de igual color que su vestido su celular sonó contestando con rapidez se lo llevo a su oído.

-Marinette ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto preocupada su cómplice.

-Tranquila estoy bien… si… ya voy para haya estoy esperando a Tikki… nos vemos-Colgando salió del baño con una bata puesta, encontrándose con el cuarto desolado otro suspiro salió de sus labios caminando hacia su armario pasa sacar unas bolsas con cada traje unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura, sobresaltándose, una cabeza se posó en su hombro tranquilizándola, sabía que ese movimiento lo hacía Chat cuando quería cariño, olvidándose de la escena anterior, dándole mimos lo tranquilizo-Chat…-Él se removió un poco quedando su respiración contra su cuello, dándose vuelta lo tomo por las mejillas y poniéndose de puntitas le dio un beso…en la frente para tranquilizarlo como una madre haría a su hijo, separándose recorrió su habitación hasta unos paquetes donde uno le tendió al ojos verdes, quien se sorprendió- Feliz aniversario gatito, un pequeño detalle de mi parte, ábrelo cuando llegamos a nuestro destino- Dándole la espalda le dijo a su Kwami que la transformara imitando su acción pasando por los tejados llegaron a su destino donde los otros héroes esperaban a la diseñadora dirigiéndose a las diferentes habitaciones asignadas para cambiarse los atuendo.

Un pequeño truco los Kwamis podían volver transparente el traje de sus portadores sin embargo sus identidades seguían siendo secretas.

Admirando el trabajo de su compañera salió de la habitación encontrándose con sus dos compañeros varones.

-¿Listo señor mala suerte?- dijo en un tono burlón el portador de la tortuga.

-Listo, señor de la lentitud- sus colmillos se mostraron con su sonrisa retadora.

\- Vamos nos esperan- Cogiéndolos de los hombros los empujo para que caminaran el portador de la belleza hasta unas escaleras donde las chicas ya estaban listas para bajar, los primeros en bajar fueron los portadores de la tortuga con el pavo real.

El traje de Zhi consistía en una camisa blanca con botones tornasol verde, un chaleco referente a su color el cual tenía un bordado dorado por el cuello y los ojales, ceñido al cuerpo haciendo suspirar a más de una, un pantalón de paño del mismo color del chaleco sin bolsillos terminando con unos zapatos de charol negros mientras el portador del pavo real tenía una camisa azul rey con corbata aguamarina encima una chaqueta tipo marinero blanca con hombreras de igual color que su camisa con bordados en color dorado con botones del mismo color, pantalón negro en conjunto con sus zapatos.

Poniéndose al pie de las escaleras esperaban a las portadoras de la abeja y del zorro, con suma elegancia bajaba la abeja sacando pecho mientras el zorro bajaba un poco más relajada.

La primera portaba un corset amarillo ceñido al cuerpo terminando en la cadera con forma de "v", la falda tipo campana con volados más arriba de las rodillas terminando de caer en forma cascada don el amarillo y el negro intercalados, unas sandalias altas de color negro con accesorios dorados con pedrería negra y nos guantes amarillos con el conjunto venia una mascada azul clara simulando se las alas de una abeja, su cabello recogido en cebolla con una tira negra. Mientras la portadora del zorro tenía un vestido con corte" grecian" en la parte superior, en su centro una tira de color blanco junto al cuello el cual termina en su cadera al ras de un cinturón simulando ser su cola una falda tipo sirena hasta los pies, de accesorios unos pendientes largos a combinación con sus sandalias negras con naranja.

Cogiendo la mano de los muchachos terminaron de bajar con muchos ojos clavados en ellos admirando sus vestidos, unos pasos empiezan a descender con ellos llama las miradas de los espectadores dejando ver al portador de la mala suerte con un traje de paño negro sencillo una corbata que combinaba con sus ojos, un traje sencillo pero lucia la belleza del chico posándose a un lado de la escalera hizo una leve reverencia al escuchar unos pequeños pasos bajar admirados de la belleza de la muchacha de cabello azabache, quien lo llevaba suelto con uno que otro mechón recogidos un vestido straple ceñido al cuerpo en su cintura tenía un recogido dándole después paso a una abertura en su pierna izquierda, la tela tenía un diseño de puntos que se difuminaban entre más arriba llegaban, unas sandalias medianas con tacones medianos unos guantes que dejaban al aire sus dedos, un pequeño collar con unas pulseras de brazo doradas, muchos quedaban embobados ante la belleza de la muchacha, lo cual nunca mostraba, terminando de bajar tomo la mano de su contraparte dándole una leve reverencia.

Después de fotos, entrevistas, agradecimientos, huidas de Chloe, todos se alegraban y disfrutaban de la fiesta, retirándose a un balcón del castillo la heroína se dispuso a ver la noche viendo la luna llena sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, my lady?- Escucho a sus espaldas, girando vio cómo su primer compañero de batallas estaba recostado en la puerta del balcón.

-Nada gatito, recordando nuestras aventuras juntas, ¿y tú?

-Persiguiendo a una bella catarina- Una pequeña risa se escuchó- Gracias- Confusión se vio en el rostro de la muchacha

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces?- el muchacho se acerco

\- Por salvarme

\- Eso lo aria por cualquiera de ustedes, aun mas por mi compañero- Dijo guiñándole el ojo, un abrazo fue sorpresivo para el muchacho- Me alegro que estés bien Chat- El abrazo duro un poco más los ojos de los dos se encontraron, azul con verde, sus rostros se acercaron de a pocos era muy corta la distancia entre ellos.

Alya estaba buscando a los héroes por todo el castillo viéndolos desde una ventana, sus otros compañeros estaban rondando por ahí cuando vieron también a los dos héroes, sacando sus celulares grabaron y tomaron fotos de los tortolos.

Posando sus codos en la baranda se recostó la heroína mientas el gato con una de sus manos tomaba delicadamente su mejilla mientras la otra iba a su muñeca el ansiado beso de los dos se realizó bajo la luz de la luna tan lento y delicado que parecía un sueño, separándose lentamente, un sonrojo apareció en los dos rostros que se hizo más grande ante ser conscientes de lo que hicieron.

-¿EHH? – Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Menos mal que no nos han visto- Dijo la portadora de la abeja con el asentimiento de todos se escabulleron del lugar.

\- Chat ¿Te parecería… tener una relación… secreta?- Con los nervios desbordantes y la cara como manzana no le pareció otra opción, ya que como civiles casi ni se "conocían" mientras de héroes era algo arriesgado.

-No- Su determinación dejo perpleja a la muchacha, antes que la muchacha se pusiera con tristeza hablo- No quiero una relación escondida de los demás… yo… a mí me gustaría tener una relación formal con my princess, sé que será algo complicado pero me gustaría intentarlo- Acercándose a su rostro nuevamente la chica sonrió- ¿Y que dirías ante esa respuesta?

\- me gustaría intentarlo gatito- Otro beso se dio uno más sentimental que el anterior pero sin otro toque que no fueran sus labios.

Pasaron la velada sin otra complicación, manteniendo el secreto entre ellos dos, sabían que aún no era hora de la noticia pero les gustaba esa idea arriesgada.

 _Una página termina y otra comienza, así es la vida hay riesgos pero uno depende si se deja llevar por la oscuridad o sigue lo que uno quiere._

 **Estoy pensando hacer un epílogo, no se, ¿Que piensan ustedes?**

 **Felices fiestas y año nuevo.**

 **Att-Katania**


End file.
